Postcards from the End
by Renee2939
Summary: A small selection of postcards from the gang.


**Story Notes:** A small selection of postcards from the gang. Title says it all really. The appearance of a word enclosed in dashes (example: -Dear-) indicates it was struck out of the message.

**A/N: **Just a silly little thing for an LJ friend because she needed cheering up. It's hard when friends move away but that doesn't mean you have to lose touch. This actually looks much better on my LiveJournal, so you are welcome to stop by (www dot livejournal dot com/users/renee2939/6406 dot html) if you wish to see the actual postcards that go with the fic. Apologies to all for any grammatical errors or just plain wrongness. Feedback is always appreciated.

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Never gonna be mine. Not making a profit here either.

* * *

May 26, 2003 

-Dear- Angel,

We're at the airport and leaving for England. Just wanted you to know that -Spike- -the amulet- Spike made the difference. He was a Champion in the end and even _**you** _would've been proud. We have a lot of work still to do and Giles says there could be thousands of Slayers activated. I'm sorry we can't stop by but I have your address and as soon as we get settled I'll send you mine. You know, just in case.

-Love-

-Your Friend-

Buffy

* * *

June 17, 2003 

Wills,

I hate horses. Texas bites. "_Just hang on and you'll be fine," _she said. Your girlfriend is an evil, evil liar. I hate horses. I'll never -have children- walk right after this. Found two Slayers. Coming home soon. Did I mention I hate horses?

Your bowlegged companion,

Xander

* * *

July 6, 2003 

Mr. Rupert Giles,

We're finally settled in. It looks as if, with the closing of the Sunnydale Hellmouth, the Cleveland Hellmouth may be getting larger. As soon as you can, please send whomever you have trained and ready to travel. Faith is holding her own, but this city is significantly larger than Sunnydale was and it seems as if all the refugees from the mass exodus have turned up here.

Sincerely,

Robin Woods

* * *

July 14, 2003 

Mr. Woods,

I am sending Claire, Monica, and Vi to you. These are the young women that have shown the most promise. Accompanying them is Mr. Michaels. He is extremely -annoying- dedicated to his calling and just needs a -good beating- bit of field training to make a fine Watcher. I know these four will be in good hands and do let me know how they get on.

Your Friend,

Rupert Giles

* * *

August 29, 2003 

Xander,

Rio is so cool! You'd love it. I can't believe all the things we've -done- seen. Did you know there is a party here almost every night and parades in the street and parrots and people in costumes and monkeys and… Kennedy says I'm babbling again so I'll stop now. Sao Paolo is a bust so far. We haven't found any Slayers yet but I _know_ there're some here. Every locator spell I've done says so, we just have to find them. How is Africa? Have you seen any lions? I always wanted to see a lion, not a kept-in-a-cage-in-the-zoo lion, but a real one. I'm running out of space so I'll go now but please write soon. I want to hear everything.

Your best friend,

Willow

P.S. Kennedy says, "_Hi_!"

* * *

September 3, 2003 

Willow,

Germany is great but confusing. Languages are so not my thing. This may be the one and only time I'm grateful to have Andrew along. Between him and Dawn, we're getting around okay. I think sometimes that people pretend not to understand the stupid Americans just on principle. Rude much? Anyway, found one Slayer and one nest of vamps. Sending Giles the Slayer and dusted the vamps. (Of course.) How is South America? Hope you're having more fun than I am.

Hope to see you soon,

Buffy

P.S. Is there a spell to wipe any and all Star Trek and Star Wars trivia from a person's memory? Just asking.

* * *

October 27, 2003 

B,

We lost Claire and Gina. Damn it! Fuckin' Watcher Jr. went completely bug-shit crazy. He's done for and I gotta say it's a shame 'cause he was really shaping up. No Giles, but he was kickin' ass and takin' names and was really working on the not getting knocked out. Robin says Michaels got too attached to his charges but I think there was more going on there than that. Claire was the oldest of the girls here and you know what I always say about slayin'- all you want after are the 2 F's. Maybe you put the wrong girl in charge of this one, B. Seems like I screw up everything sooner or later. I can clear out anytime if you think you need someone more responsible or a better role model or something. Just sayin'.

Faith

* * *

November 1, 2003 

Faith,

We've lost girls before and it never gets easier, but it's not your fault and you can't blame yourself. Dawn has to stay here in Italy (because of school) but if you ever need me I can be on the next plane. You haven't screwed up and no one is replacing you. I need you on that Hellmouth, Faith. You're the only one besides me strong enough and experienced enough to keep it under control.

I believe in you,

Buffy

* * *

December 12, 2003 

Willow and Kennedy,

Hi! I know I haven't written much and I'm sooo sorry. Things have been crazy though. We seem to be stuck with Andrew -the Annoying- and I totally think he is spying on us or something for Giles. He's always having these phone calls and gets real jumpy (moreso than usual, if you can believe it) if me or Buffy come in the room. Italy is the coolest! Buffy lets me drag her to all the museums and tourist traps and I think she secretly likes it. Don't tell that I told though, she would kill me if she knew anyone thought she was actually having fun.

Always your,

Dawnie

P.S. Merry X-mas (way early, I know, but otherwise I might forget to say it) from me and Buffy!

* * *

January 28, 2004 

Dear Mr. Giles,

It was a perilous journey but I have made it to the City of the Angels in one piece. They really should give you more than one air sickness bag, though. I have been welcomed into the bosom of the Den of Evil Lawyers. Everything I have seen so far has only confirmed my, and your, of course, misgivings. It seems that Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, is up to his old tricks once again. He is the most devious of vampyrs and _seems_ to be helping me search for our little lost lamb. Do not worry, though, I have not been fooled. It seems that Mr. Pryce has been corrupted beyond all hope as has been all of Team Angel. I don't trust them not to bug my phone or otherwise place surveillance upon my person so I am sending this to you in lieu of my usual report. I will type a full report once I have returned home.

Your Most Faithful Servant,

Andrew Wells, Esq.

P.S. There was no sign of Miss Cordelia Chase so I was unable to speak with her as you asked. I didn't want to call attention to myself so we will have to find some other way.

* * *

February 9, 2004 

Willow,

Africa's hot. Really, really hot. And dusty. And hot. Except at night when it's freezing! And I know I haven't written much, or called at all, but I'm kinda way out here. You know how I used to camp out in the backyard? Nothing remotely like that. There are lions and tigers and charging rhinos, oh my! Finding a surprising amount of Slayers, though. I do my best but there's no puffy suit here and if they keep practicing only on me I'll wind up in intensive care (Of course, they'll have to fly me five hours to get to intensive care!) and/or they'll get dead. I heard about you and Kennedy. Sorry Wills but I always thought you could do much better. You need anything you let me know. I'm sure some of my girls would love to do a little 'practicing' on her, if you know what I mean?

Xander, King of the Wild Savannah

P.S. Could you send some magic cream my way? Getting leather face out here.

P.P.S. Please tell me Buffy had a normal birthday this year.

* * *

March 5, 2004 

Giles,

I got that information you needed but I can't send it over any electronic devices. It makes them go kablooey! I'm typing it up on a typewriter and sending it over but it might take a while. I'm still not up to par after being all project-y for so long. The Himalayas was very cool though. I met a very nice monk, although I think he might be demonic. Not the bad grr demonic, more like cute fluffy-puppy demonic. We're going to be e-mail pen pals. He knows some really great chants. Oh, and are we really going to do the reunion thing? I got an e-mail from Andrew and wanted to double check 'cause, you know, Andrew. Let me know.

Willow

P.S. Hope you guys know what you're doing. I don't feel comfortable playing someone so powerful like this. If I can do anything else (protection wards, nasty red rash, etc.) to help, I'm so there.

* * *

April 25, 2004 

Xander,

I've learned some very disturbing news. It appears that Cordelia Chase was injured last year and was in hospital in a coma. I'm sorry to tell you that she died back in February. I've already informed the others. I've tried to find some other way of contacting you but it seems my last few letters have gone astray. This is one of five postcards and I do hope that at least one of them finds you. We will all be meeting in California, possibly in June or July, and a special trip to L.A. is being planned to pay our respects.

Sincerely,

R. Giles

* * *

May 20, 2004 

Dawn,

Don't have a lot of time right now. Things are still a little hairy here. Be home as soon as I can and bringing guests. **_Big surprise!_** Tell Giles we're going to have a long talk when I get back to England. Tell Andrew he's a dead man walking.

Love,

Buffy

P.S. Stock the fridge with blood. They'll need it.

* * *

June 2, 2004 

Connor,

Nina and I are going to be in town next week. We'd -love- -like- love it if we could meet with you. Our flight lands at LAX at ten o'clock on June 11th. If you are not there we will understand.

-Love- -Sincerely- Love,

-Dad- Angel

* * *

June 18, 2004 

Cordelia,

You'll never know what you meant to us. We all miss you and hope you're having a wonderful time up there. Buffy says she knows you're doing fine and she and Dawn would like you to tell their Mom, "Hi." Angel says try not to take the place over while you're there and thank you. Willow says if you ever want to have a little spiritual chit chat to look her up and that if you see a wonderful woman named Tara to tell her we love her too. I couldn't get Giles' message because he just stammered the whole way through it but I'm guessing he sends his love. Faith says, "Hey." I say you're one of a kind and will always be my Queen C.

Love Always,

Xander, Giles, Buffy, Willow, Angel, Dawn, Faith

P.S. Always. Connor

* * *

July 30, 2004 

Bit,

Your sis and I are having a great time. Weather's perfect and the water is fine. Hope you're -not- driving the Watcher batty. We've only had to kill seven vamps, four demons, two water spirits, and de-possess one family of tourists. So far, it's the prefect honeymoon. Miss you terribly. Be home soon with prezzies and about eleven rolls of film.

All My Love,

Spike

P.S. Don't think I haven't heard about those e-mails to L.A. Our family is a right mess as it is, no need to add the poof's kid into the mix.

* * *


End file.
